Tu visita es mi medicina
by michifteentitan
Summary: Sakura vendra de visita a Hong Kong, y Shaoran esta muy emocionado, pero justo el dia que ella viene, el se enferma ¿Qué pasara con la cita de esta dulce pareja? one-shot


Tu visita es mi medicina.

**Bien de acuerdo, admito que el titulo es algo estúpido pero no se me ocurrió nada más para ponerle jejeje además de que dice mucho de lo que se trata este….bueno este no será un fanfic muy largo, de hecho será un one shot pero lo haré lo más interesante que pueda jajajaja espero que les guste :D**

**Tu visita es mi medicina. **

Hace más de dos años que regresé a mi natal Hong Kong, pareciera que no ha pasado ni un día desde la última vez que vi a Sakura, mi adorada Sakura. Parece que no pasado gran cosa de tiempo desde que le regalé finalmente mi oso de peluche, el que yo confeccioné con mis propias manos y el que yo llené con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por la que pasó de ser mi competencia a mi mejor amiga. Todo eso paso tan rápido, el asunto de las cartas y del Mago Clow todo lo resolvimos juntos y me enamoré de ella. Ella también estaba enamorada de mí. Sin embargo por petición de mi madre, tuve que volver.

Estaba sentado en la terraza del cuarto de mi casa en Hong Kong, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana en un bello jueves. Parecía ser que iba a ser un buen día, un buen día de verano, pues el cielo estaba soleado y con un aire sumamente fresco. Tomé la taza de té que tenía en mi mano y la acerqué a mi boca para darle un trago. Suspiré, mientras recordaba el poco tiempo que pasé en Tomoeda. Todo allá era muy diferente, empezando por mi casa, que a comparación con la mansión Li en Hong Kong, era terriblemente pequeña. Mi cuarto ni se diga, el cuarto que tenía en Tomoeda podía caber mil veces en mi habitación en la mansión Li.

Sin embargo este detalle no me llamaba la atención, ya que no suelo tener muchas cosas, no me gusta ser ostentoso, prefiero ser práctico y tener solo lo que necesite. Otra diferencia, era que en Tomoeda todos eran muy cordiales, se ayudaban mutuamente, cosa que no entendía muy bien al principio. Veía a todos sonreír, saludarse por las mañanas; y en Hong Kong no era así, sino al contrario. Aquí todos eran muy independientes y rara vez encontrabas a alguien a quien le importases sin que fueses su familiar. En ese sentido, Tomoeda era muy cálido, diferente pero cálido. A todo ese tipo de detalles me tuve que acostumbrar y logré hacerlo con el tiempo. Logré preocuparme por personas que no fueran yo mismo, personas como Sakura por ejemplo, o Tomoyo, Yukito, Meiling. Y preocuparse por otros y que estos a la vez se preocupen por ti era algo muy grato.

Tomé mi taza de nuevo y le di un trago, terminando por completo su contenido. Después tomé una galleta y la observé, observé su forma. Un oso. Un osito de felpa. Recordaba que ella los adoraba, por esa misma razón fue ese objeto el que le regalé el día que me fui. Sakura. Sakura.

_ Sakura-su nombre salía de mis labios lentamente, no quería que esa palabra se fuera de mí, así como no quería abandonar su recuerdo.

_ ¿Otra vez pensando en ella Shaoran?- la voz brusca y animada de Meiling resonó en toda la habitación, perturbando mi paz. Cuando regresé a casa, ella siguió igual de fastidiosa y activa que siempre, pero teniendo ahora un poco más de respeto por mi espacio vital, puesto que había roto la promesa de que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos, a menos que conociera a otra persona que me gustara. Y así había sido.

No me molesté en contestarle, ella ya sabía de antemano mi respuesta. Solo se quedó mirándome desde la entrada de mi cuarto, ya que no había movido un solo músculo. Me miraba con esos ojos vivaces, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Mientras yo le miraba serio e indiferente, sin ver realmente para que hubiera venido.

_ ¿Qué necesitas Meiling?-le dije sin mirarla, posando mi mirada de nuevo en el jardín que estaba en la parte trasera de mi casa, ya que mi cuarto se ubicaba en esa parte de la casa, en el segundo piso.

_ ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludarte? Vaya que has cambiado Shaoran, antes no te importaba, simplemente me hacías platica hasta que me fuera.

_ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Meiling, ya no somos niños. Tienes que respetar mi cuarto y mi privacidad_ le contesté bruscamente.

La mirada de Meiling se ensombreció un poco, a la vez que se humedecía. Se sentó sobre la orilla de mi cama, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Me sentí mal por ella, por la manera en que le hable, así que crucé la puerta deslizante que separaba mi cuarto de la terraza. Caminé hacia donde estaba y pude ver como un par de lágrimas traviesas cruzaban sus mejillas.

_ Entiendo que nuestra promesa este rota, pero no tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo por el hecho de que Sakura no esté aquí-dijo Meiling, su voz a punto de quebrarse. Sentí un golpe de culpa en el estomago, había sido muy duro con ella- Has cambiado demasiado, Shaoran, Sakura te cambió.

Su reproche me partía el alma en dos, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que decir además de…

_ Lo lamento, Meiling. No quise ofenderte- fue todo lo que me atreví a decirle, ella siguió un par de momentos en silencio, más gotas cristalinas cayendo por su rostro. Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, con su energía restablecida. Se colocó frente a mí y me puso sus manos en mis hombros, para sentarme por la fuerza en mi propia cama. Esa sonrisa astuta y decidida reinaba de nuevo en sus labios, y me sentí aliviado. Y confundido al mismo tiempo.

_ Bien, Shaoran ahora que ya admitiste tu error y me pediste disculpas; te diré la verdadera razón por la que he venido; porque claro no he venido solo a pelearme contigo-dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- hace un rato, alguien llamó por teléfono, y adivina quién era.

_ ¿Qui- quién era?-tartamudeé, todavía sorprendido por su inesperada reacción.

_ Kinomoto, Sakura llamó-dijo esta muy entusiasmada.

No podía ser posible, ¿Sakura había llamado? Pero si habíamos acordado que no haríamos llamadas porque siendo de larga distancia, eran muy costosas. Solo nos comunicábamos a través de correos electrónicos, porque tampoco tenía recursos para comprar una cámara web. ¿Cómo es que Sakura había llamado?

_ Shaoran, ¿me estás escuchando?-me reprochó Meiling, poco después de que me perdí en mis pensamientos por un par de segundos.

_ Sí, si te escuché. ¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunté. Admito que soné más ansioso de lo que hubiera querido.

_ Bueno, primero preguntó que tal marchaba todo en Hong Kong y le dije que tú y yo estábamos muy bien. Después me dio una excelente noticia.

_ ¿Qué noticia?- exclamé.

_ Tranquilo no seas tan ansioso-me reprochó ligeramente- me dijo que ella está aquí… ¡En Hong Kong!

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Lo que oíste, Shaoran. Al parecer como su hermano está estudiando en el extranjero con Yukito, Sakura tuvo que acompañar a su padre a unas excavaciones, que son aquí en Hong Kong. Llegaron anoche, y ahora están desempacando en su casa, llamó porque quería saber si podía visitarnos mañana por la mañana.

¿Mañana por la mañana? Sakura vendrá mañana por la mañana….realmente ella vendrá, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Veré a mi adorada Sakura después de todo este tiempo.

_ Dime, Shaoran, ¿no estás tan emocionado como yo? ¿No quieres ver a Sakura tanto como yo quiero?

_ Definitivamente, quiero verla.

_ Sí, será algo fantástico. Ya les avisé a nuestras madres y están de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando nosotros vayamos a comprar la comida para nuestra reunión de mañana.

¿Dios mío acaso estoy soñando?

_ Entonces ¿qué? ¿Si me acompañaras a hacer las compras hoy o solo te quedaras sentado ahí?

_ Ah…si, te acompañaré Meiling.

Ella sonrió, se acercó, tomó mi mano y me sacó a jaladas de mi habitación. Corrió por al pasillo, arrastrándome y haciéndome flotar como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Pero justo en ese momento, no me importaba lo que Meiling hiciera para sacarme de la casa a su manera, no podía evitar pensar….más bien no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sakura. Mi Sakura. Todavía recuerdo sus promesas. Las que me hizo el día que me fui, poco después de que le regalé el oso. Estaba dentro del tren y este estaba a punto de partir. Ella estaba en la ventana de mi vagón, ella por fuera y yo por dentro.

_Prometo que te visitaré, Shaoran. Iré a verte en cuanto me sea posible. Te quiero, no me olvides Shaoran._

_ Sakura-pronuncié su nombre una vez más, mientras salía poco a poco de mi éxtasis. Me fui dando cuenta que ya estaba dentro de un auto, de los más discretos, para dirigirnos al centro a hacer las compras. Meiling, mientras tanto, sentada a mi lado; hablaba consigo misma mientras planeaba todo lo que tendríamos que comprar y lo anotaba en una libretita. Sonreí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. La mirada de Meiling se quedó sobre mí por un segundo, me devolvió la sonrisa, mucho más entusiasta y abierta que la mía, y regresó a su lista de compras.

En unos cuantos minutos, nos encontramos en el centro. Había tiendas por todos los lados hacia donde voltearas, gente mostrando su mercancía, o arreglando los anaqueles, otros viendo o comprando, o simplemente caminando alrededor. Miré hacia el reloj de la esquina de la calle, el que colgaba de un poste de luz. ¿Tan rápido era medio día?

_ Vamos, Shaoran. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Si queremos que todo esté listo para mañana debemos hacer nuestras compras rápido y preparar lo que lleve más trabajo. No querrás estar hasta tarde cocinando ¿o sí?

_ No, pero dime Meiling ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado? Recuerda que solo vendrá por unas horas a visitarnos, no debemos hacer demasiada comida o sobrará mucha.

Meiling me miró con cara de fastidio, me tomó de nuevo de la muñeca y empezó jalarme mientras caminábamos al almacén de comida.

_ Tengo planeado hacer comida exquisita. Sakura vendrá temprano y se quedará todo el día con nosotros, mientras su padre se va de excursión; por lo tanto comeremos el almuerzo, la hora del té y la cena juntos, así que más nos vale dar una buena impresión como anfitriones. Además si sobra comida, podrá llevársela, así su padre también disfrutará de mis delicias.

_ Entiendo, estoy de acuerdo-le dije liberando mi muñeca y caminando por mi propia cuenta.

_ Tengo todos los platillos planeados y si compramos todo antes de las cuatro y nos ponemos a cocinar, tendremos todo listo para antes de la cena-dijo entusiasmada.

_ Entonces, adelante ¿qué esperamos?-le dije. Meiling me sonrió y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la entrada del almacén. Un par de compras aquí, otras allá, en la frutería, en la tienda de carnes. En un par de horas ya teníamos gran parte de la lista. Entonces, nos detuvimos a descansar un poco. Un par de calles cerca de la última tienda que visitamos, había una fuente de sodas, así que fuimos allí para beber algo, mientras que el chofer se llevaba todas las bolsas al auto.

Eran alrededor de las 2 y media de la tarde, cuando entramos a esa simpática fuente de sodas; decorada de forma extraña con muchos anuncios en las paredes. Nos sentamos en una mesita que están al aire libre fuera de la fuente de sodas, de esas que tienen un paraguas justo en el medio. Ambos teníamos un par de refrescos muy fríos en nuestras manos, y empezamos a beberlos con entusiasmo. La refrescante bebida sabía gloriosa en mi reseca boca, después de correr tanto de una tienda a otra. Me concentraba en esto, cuando Meiling me sacó de mis pensamientos con una pregunta…

_ Shaoran... ¿en verdad estás emocionado por verla, no es así?

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Se ve en el brillo en tus ojos, puede que creas que lo haces pero a mí no me engañas. Sakura representa a alguien muy importante para ti y por eso quieres verla ¿verdad?

_ Sí, así es.

La mirada de Meiling se ensombreció un poco. Siempre había pensado que Meiling había aceptado muy bien mis sentimientos por Sakura, basándome en el hecho de que no me había dicho nada al respecto, pero ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de que no.

_Yo quiero verla porque es una amiga muy valiosa para mí, aún y cuando tu sientas algo por ella y eso me haga daño-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Admito que esto ha sido muy difícil para mí, sobretodo porque llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero sé que ella es la indicada para ti y por eso respeto tu decisión y la de ella-varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer, iba a decir algo pero Meiling me interrumpió de nuevo- Lamento no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes, pero la herida estaba muy abierta para hablar sobre esto, de hecho todavía lo está. Solo quería decirte que espero que seas feliz con ella, o con cualquier persona que sea digna de tus sentimientos.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me acerqué para abrazarla. Podía escuchar el esfuerzo que hacía por contener sus lamentos, y ahora sabía que debía darle algún consuelo. Pronto una idea vino a mi mente, palabras que significarían mucho para ella.

_ Tu eres una persona muy importante para mí, ni Sakura ni nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en mí….y yo solo espero que al igual que tú me deseas felicidad, la recibas; porque sé que ahí afuera hay alguien que merece tu corazón mucho más que yo.

Se apartó entonces, un poco de mí. Se limpió las lágrimas, y volteó a verme. El brillo en sus ojos y su clásica sonrisa, solo que un poco húmeda, me dieron una buena señal. Entonces se puso de pie, y yo la imité.

_ Bien, entonces hay que terminar de prepararnos para la visita de Sakura- un poco menos desbocada, pero igual de entusiasmada, así se veía la Meiling que acompañé el resto del día. Después de dar un par de vueltas más, conseguimos todo lo que Meiling había planeado. Eran las 3, temprano a comparación de lo que esperé que tardáramos. Ahora debíamos volver a casa y comenzar a cocinar, pero esa era la parte menos difícil de todo el proceso….bueno al menos para mí, ya que Meiling seguía tan mala en la cocina como siempre. De todas maneras le pediría a Wade ayuda en la preparación de los platillos.

Caminamos un par de calles más y nos encontramos con el conductor y el coche. Al parecer el primero no había perdido al tiempo, y había ido y vuelto a casa para guardar todos los alimentos que pudieran estropearse. Entramos al auto, junto con las cosas y nos encaminamos hacia casa.

Mientras Meiling y Shaoran preparaban la comida junto con Wade, las madres de los dos conversaban entre ellas, desde una de las mesas del jardín. Desde ahí podían ver la puerta deslizable de cristal, justo debajo de donde estaba la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la terraza del cuarto de Shaoran. Estás veían el empeño que le ponían a la cocina, sobre todo por parte de la chica del cabello negro.

_ Mira nada más a Meiling, Konkani-decía la madre de Shaoran a su hermana_ tu hija tiene la cara cubierta de harina, y sin embargo aún se sigue esforzando por hacer las cosas bien.

_ ¿Y qué me dices de Shaoran, Kokomo? Tu hijo se ve por demás entusiasmado….pero realmente no lo entiendo, hermana. ¿Por qué los chicos están reaccionando de esa manera?

_ Es por la visita de su pequeña amiga, Sakura Kinomoto.

_ ¿Tanto escándalo por una pequeña niña que conocieron en Tomoeda? Eso es una ridiculez.

_ Ten en cuenta, Konkani; que ella es la que ganó el juicio, ella es la dueña de las cartas clow y sus guardianes.

_ Vaya, con que ella es la pequeña chica que venció a tu hijo, la que le quitó las cartas que le correspondían por derecho. Ahora veo, supongo que lo hacen por adularla.

_ Eso no es cierto, mi hijo Shaoran hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Simplemente no estaba destinado a ello, además….para Shaoran es una persona muy especial.

_ Ahora que lo pienso, ese nombre Kinomoto me suena…. ¿No es la niña de la que se enamoró tu hijo, Kokomo?

_ Así es-respondió la madre de Shaoran junto con un gran suspiro.

_ Vaya, definitivamente es asombroso. Me imagino que la visita de esa niña será muy interesante_ dijo Konkani, la madre de Meiling_ ¿Cuándo vendrá?

_ Mañana por la mañana-respondió su hermana.

_ Entonces creo que mañana será un día interesante-dijo ella, se levantó de su asiento, y miró a su hermana por un par de segundos, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de cristal. Entró a la cocina, felicitó a los chicos por

Su esfuerzo y se retiró hacia los adentros de la misión Li. Todo eso lo vio la madre de Shaoran desde su puesto, suspiró de nuevo, pensando en lo inevitable, mientras que imitaba a su hermana en entrar hacia la casa.

Después de pasar la tarde cocinando, los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, puesto que era la hora del té. Meiling se veía fresca, como si no hubiera hecho el mínimo esfuerzo. En cambio, Shaoran se veía por demás cansado…y algo pálido. Cansado, sudoroso, polvoriento y despeinado….pero todo eso valdría la pena.

Meiling se atragantaba con un postre, mientras que Shaoran apoyaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa, y recargaba su cabeza encima. Hacía un rato le había comenzado a doler la cabeza, seguramente por cansancio pensaba él. Cerraba sus ojos por un momento, intentando desvanecer ese molesto dolor. Sin embargo, la voz de su madre no hizo más que aumentarlo.

_ Li Shaoran, ¿qué clase de postura es esa en la mesa? Uno se sienta, no se acuesta.

Shaoran se enderezó, lentamente. Fastidiado que después de todo su duro trabajo, su madre no le diera un descanso ni siquiera de esos regaños por detalles insignificantes. Y ese maldito dolor de cabeza.

_ Lo lamento, madre-se disculpó el por lo bajo.

_ Así está mejor-dijo Kokomo con propiedad y seriedad.

Shaoran suspiró, no se encontraba de humor para escuchar esos sermones de su madre, que algunas veces le parecían algo desesperantes y aburridos. Prefirió mejor retirarse a su cuarto a descansar un poco, a deshacerse de su maldita migraña.

_ Li Shaoran ¿a dónde vas?-inquirió su madre.

_ Me retiro de la mesa madre, me siento cansado y quiero dormir un poco-dijo Shaoran, rogando a los cielos que su madre no le obligase a quedarse como lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando se ponía muy excéntrica.

_ Bien, Shaoran. Retírate, que tengas buenas noches.

_ Igual usted, madre-le contestó Shaoran, mientras salía por la puerta de vaivén de la cocina, hacia la sala. Solo le faltaba subir las escaleras y cruzar al pasillo para llegar hasta su bendita habitación. Rogaba también que el dolor de cabeza no le afectara mucho, ya que en la mañana tenía una cita importante. Una cita con Sakura…Sakura. Ese pensamiento tan cálido, aminoró su jaqueca. Parecía ser que ella siempre reconfortaba sus pensamientos.

Finalmente entró a su cuarto y se echó sobre la cama. Puso una mano sobre su frente y tuvo una extraña sensación, pero fue tan repentina y pasajera que la ignoró. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, siempre acariciando el suave recuerdo de su amada y la esperanza de verla al día siguiente. La oscuridad opacó a Shaoran, mientras este dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad

A la mañana siguiente.

Shaoran despertó temprano aquella mañana, listo para darse una ducha y prepararse para que llegara la hora. Se sentó en la cama, y pudo sentir como el mundo daba vueltas. Literalmente, según sus ojos, el cuarto se movía; se encontraba terriblemente mareado y con una jaqueca todavía peor que la del día anterior.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando. Son solo imaginaciones mías._

Puso los pies sobre la tierra y se levanto. Se tambaleó un poco ante el peso puesto sobre sus débiles miembros, pero sin hacer caso a eso, caminó torpemente hasta la puerta; dispuesto a hacer todo porque su cita de hoy saliera bien. Se encontraba a medio pasillo cuando se encontró a Meiling.

_ Shaoran, ¡gracias al cielo! Te quedaste dormido, apenas iba a tu cuarto a despertarte, sino te das prisa se te hará tarde-decía Meiling con las manos en la cadera.

_ Sí, lo lamento. Estaré listo en un segundo-dijo Shaoran débilmente. Fue entonces, cuando la expresión en el rostro de Meiling se volvió seria y preocupada a la vez.

_ Shaoran, no te ves muy bien.

_ Estoy bien te lo aseguró, pero no perdamos el tiempo-dijo él tratando de evitar a Meiling caminando por su costado, pero Meiling pensó rápido y se movió, impidiéndole el paso.

_ Shaoran, tus mejillas están muy rojas-antes de que Shaoran pudiera detenerla o siquiera pensar en detenerla, Meiling alargó su mano para ponerla en la ardiente frente del joven_ ¡Shaoran estás hirviendo, tienes fiebre!

_ No, Meiling es solo que…

_ No, no me vengas con excusas Shaoran, estás enfermo. No puedes salir así, cancelaré nuestra cita con Sakura-dijo, mientras rápidamente se daba la vuelta y avanzaba a través del pasillo.

_ ¡No, Meiling!…. ¡aguarda!...Meiling…..a….aguarda- el joven intentó detenerla, realmente intentó evitar que tomara el teléfono y llamara a Sakura para cancelar, pero las fuerzas le fallaron en el segundo equivocado, y cayó al suelo desfallecido.

_ ¡Shaoran!-gritó Meiling cuando vio al joven caer al piso. Se acercó corriendo hasta él, lo tomó en sus brazos viendo lo mal que estaba_ ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

El joven podía escuchar a duras penas como la chica gritaba por ayuda, pero no podía hacer más que resignarse y sentirse como el estúpido del día. Poco a poco, gracias al cielo, la fatiga lo invadió, y se entregó a los dulces brazos de la inconsciencia.

Shaoran despertó horas más tarde, calientito entre las sabanas de su cama, con un paño húmedo y frio en la frente. Mientras hacía un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, se preguntaba que ser celestial le odiaba tanto como para hacerlo enfermar en el que sería un día muy importante en su vida. Ciertamente, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni que habría pasado con Sakura; pero estaba consciente de que lo había arruinado todo. Un golpe de frustración y enojo le llegó al pecho, haciéndolo moverse un poco. Entonces escuchó una voz. Su voz. ¿Acaso la fiebre le estaría causando una mala jugada?

_ Mira, Meiling se está moviendo; creo que se está despertando-decía la voz. En realidad era su voz, solo debía abrir los ojos y comprobar que eral realmente Sakura a quien escuchaba. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental, y después de lo que le pareció un infierno, empezó a pestañear.

_ Está despertando, llamaré a Wade-dijo la chica del cabello negro, mientras que salía disparada de la habitación. Uno, para poder dejarlos solos y dos para ver si Shaoran necesitaría tomar alguna medicina.

Shaoran trató de emitir algún sonido, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse un poco, el volver a la realidad le dolía. Pero cuando hizo a un lado su malestar, pudo comprobar que ciertamente, era Sakura a quien escuchó. Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama. Fijó su vista en Sakura, quien tenía las mismas facciones que antes, a diferencia de que su cabello era mucho más largo. Esta le miró de igual manera, y le sonrió. Extraño ver su sonrisa.

_ Sakura.

_ Moría de ganas de verte, Shaoran-el joven iba a decir algo, pero Sakura lo interrumpió- No te preocupes por nada, pospondremos nuestra salida para otro día. Por ahora importa tu salud y me encargare de cuidarte.

Shaoran sonrió con el simple pensamiento de Sakura cuidándolo mientras estaba enfermo.

_ Lamento… haberlo arruinado.

_ No digas nada, necesitas descansar.

_ Sakura.

_ Sí, dime.

_ Te extrañé mucho…como….no te imaginas.

Sakura sonrió, dulcemente; y se acercó a la cara del joven. Shaoran enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, pero se reconfortó al sentir la ternura de los labios de Sakura sobre su frente. Duraron en esa posición durante unos segundos, y después Sakura se alejó un poco, mientras que le susurraba.

_ Yo también te extrañé.

Ahora sabía que todo estaría bien, y experimentó una paz profunda y una felicidad inmensa.

_Mi Sakura, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero tu visita…..es la mejor medicina que puedo tomar._

No pudo decirlo con sus labios, pero se lo transmitió a Sakura con sus ojos. Esta pareció comprender, porque le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y gentil que sus labios pudieran esbozar.

Shaoran entonces se limitó a sonreír. _Sakura. Mi adorada Sakura._


End file.
